Conjunto de Drabbles
by Nekoham
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles de la pareja Draco/Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Esto no es un fic así en el estricto sentido de la palabra (?) si no que son pequeñas frases con un mismo paring (en este caso Draco/Ron) y espero que les gusten :3.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, y no recibo ningún beneficio de esto, excepto sus reviews (??).

**Consuelo**

Últimamente, Draco Malfoy sentía que el mundo lo observaba, lo vigilaba, que todos sabían su secreto; se sentía vulnerable y todo comenzó el día en que él llegó a su vida. ¿Su consuelo? saber que a Ron Weasley cada sábado por la mañana los molestos Gryffindor le interrogaban sobre su paradero.

**Beso.**

Cada beso, cada pequeña caricia que le da, Draco lo marca como su propiedad. Y con cada maldición y cada insulto, Ron Wesley reafirma que él no tiene dueño.

**Suave**

Se puede definir de muchas maneras a Ron, y casi todos coinciden que delicadeza y suavidad no es una de esas formas. Casi todos… pero Draco sabe que el pelaje de un león nunca es como lo pintan.

**Dolor**

Los abrazos, los cariños, los secretos, las "aventuras"… sin duda, Harry Potter ocupa un lugar _demasiado_ importante en la vida del pelirrojo cabeza hueca. Cuando Draco los observa juntos, imaginarse alcararajada como el protagonista de "_mil formas diferentes de morir"_, es una gran terapia.

**Patatas**

Pelar patatas era uno de los castigos más "piadosos" que Snape le había puesto por pelear. Se imaginaba que lo mismo le ocurría a su rubio compañero; pero de algo estaba seguro: si pelar patatas era el castigo por una tarde como la pasada, cumpliría feliz con ello.

**Lluvia**

Draco sabe que cada día lluvioso que al pelirrojo le toca jugar quiddicht pasará horas escuchando las miles de quejas de Ron. También sabe que la única forma de callarlo es ocupando su boca, aunque eso signifique una _sacrificada_ sesión de besos.

**Chocolate.**

Para que el chocolate sea perfecto, todos los ingredientes deben estar en perfecto equilibrio, ni tan amargo ni tan dulce: ésa es también la perfecta armonía entre estos dos. Por eso, Ron Weasley siempre decía que Draco Malfoy no era más que una buena onza de chocolate.

**Felicidad.**

Según Draco, "el vivieron felices para siempre" no existía. Sólo era un patético sueño que los cursis y ridículos muggles inventaron, no importaba cuánto le insistiera el pelirrojo con aquello de "soñar es gratis".

**Teléfono.**

Siempre le gustaron esas cajas rojas de las calles en donde los muggles entraban a hablar. Siempre pensó que eran divertidas, y no se equivocó: el poco espacio y el hechizo correcto era un lugar muy divertido para jugar con Draco.

**Oídos**

Su oído era demasiado agudo, cualidad no muy apreciada cuando también tienes el sueño ligero y compartes la cama con un pelirrojo demasiado escandaloso y susceptible. Pero la sordera se le olvida por completo cuando el pelirrojo convoca primero el encantamiento silenciador y, luego, al quedarse dormido, dice en sueños "te quiero".

¿Comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

Esta es la segunda y ultima parte de las frases :O, y espero que les gusten :3.

Disclaimer: Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece u.ú

**Nombre.**

Ron siempre evita hablar de él, de las cosas que comparten juntos, de las aventuras que han compartido, evita hablar de todo; porque cuando Ron está con Draco, el nombre de Harry Potter es tabú.

**Sensual.**

Draco era un profesional si de hacer enojar al pelirrojo se trataba – y no es que fuera muy difícil-, pero lo que le mundo no sabía, es que Draco era aún mejor usando su sensualidad para contentarlo.

**Muerte.**

Desde que ya-saben-quién regresó, las pérdidas humanas para la Orden- su bando- se volvían en el pan de cada día, Ron lo sabía y no le temía a ello; su verdadero temor era pensar que los mortifagos no respetaban bandos.

**Sexo.**

"Es sólo sexo"-le dice y Ron se encoge de hombros, porque en verdad no le importa lo que el rubio fanfarrón pueda decir, pero cuando le siente estremecerse debajo de él, susurrar su nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello, Ron sabe que no en esos momentos, el sexo es su vida.

**Tacto.**

Le toca demasiado, más de lo que le es permitido a un enemigo, un segundo más de lo que es lo públicamente correcto; sólo ese segundo de más, ese contacto prohibido asegura que ninguno de los dos cometa una estupidez en público.

**Debilidad.**

Los Malfoy no tienen debilidades, son fuertes, son poderosos, los Malfoy son la élite de los magos, son sangre pura; Draco como buen Malfoy no tiene debilidades, porque no es debilidad lo de escabullirse por la noches para verle, no es debilidad sentirse completo cada vez que _él_ le toca, no se le puede llamar debilidad cuando algo te hace feliz.

**Lágrimas.**

Ron no debe de llorar, eso lo ha aprendido a base de los años- y con la ayuda de cinco hermanos mayores-porque llorar no solucionada nada, llorar no evitará que pase lo que tenga que pasar; y definitivamente las lágrimas no salvarán a Draco del destino que su padre le ha marcado.

**Velocidad.**

Velocidad de reacción no es una de las virtudes de Ron-no que fuera tonto-, sólo es un poco lento, generalmente eso no le causa problema alguno; aunque normalmente un rubio engreído no te acórrala en un pasillo y te mete la lengua hasta el fondo, no, normalmente Ron no tenía problemas con su velocidad, aunque hoy no es un día normal.

**Viento.**

"Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Malfoy" replicaba cada vez que le insultaba, cada vez que trataba de hacerle menos; "Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Weasley" replicaba cada vez que Ron le juraba defenderle ante _él._

**Libertad.**

Cualquiera que conocía un poco a Draco Malfoy sabía que odiaba a Potter, pero sólo el que conocía en verdad a Draco Malfoy sabía la que verdadera razón del odio a Potter son las libertades que se toma con la comadreja.

**Vida.**

Tenía todo lo que un joven mago podía desear, apellido, poder, dinero, todo; y lo único –que en momentos- le hacía sentir vivo era lo que no podía conseguir, la atención del pelirrojo.

**Celos.**

Draco no siente celos, los celos son un sentimiento inútil que no resuelve nada, por lo tanto, él no siente celos cuando ve a San Potter demasiado cerca del pelirrojo cabeza hueca, el no siente celos cada vez que los ve reírse o abrazarse, no, el tiene deseos –y fantasías- asesinas donde el protagonista es él cararajada, él planea varias estrategias para humillarle, para hacerle pagar el mal rato y que se arrepienta por meterse con lo que le pertenece; y no Draco Malfoy no siente celos.

**Manos.**

Tiene manos demasiado grandes, ásperas de esas que pueden tomarte del cuello y estrangularte sin ningún esfuerzo, de ese tipo de manos que con un solo roce te calienta la sangre, ese tipo de manos poseía Ron y ese tipo de manos era las que Draco más disfrutaba.

**Gusto.**

Le encantaba hacerlo enojar, verle enrojecer hasta las orejas, verle contraer los músculos del cuello, y apretar los puños, le encantaba dejarle claro las diferencias entre ello, solo por el gusto se ser él el que lo contente.

**Devoción.**

Le besa como si su vida dependiera de ello- y en cierta forma así es-porque así es su devoción hacia él aunque no lo admita- porque no lo hará-, lo ama, desde hace años, desde que le perdonó todas sus acciones, desde que en verdad le conoce, por eso cada uno de sus besos son con la devoción infinita que jamás admitirá.

**Siempre.**

"Siempre es mucho tiempo" alguna vez se lo dijo, pero el tercamente se negó a aceptarlo, se negó a resignarse, pero ahora que veía la verdad en él, le daba la razón: _"Estar siempre para él es demasiado tiempo"_

**Sangre.**

Pasa la lengua por sus labios lentamente, dibujando una sonrisa burlona, saborea su propia sangre, la estúpida comadreja le había dado un puñetazo por sorpresa-tal vez sí se lo merecía un poco- aunque eso de acorralarle en un pasillo y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta tal vez daba pie a una reacción así, pero no le importaba ver su sangre correr, había valido la pena.

**Enfermedad.**

Para Draco la enfermedad era una forma de chantaje una forma más de conseguir lo que deseaba una forma de meterse en los pantalones de Ron sin más explicación.

**Melodía.**

La forma como ronronea su nombre antes de correrse, los gemidos, los jadeos, las palabras incoherentes, a los oídos de Ron son la más sensual de las melodías.

**Estrella.**

A Draco desde niño le encantaba mirar las estrellas, le hacían feliz y soñaba con algún día ir hasta el cielo y tomar una, y aguardarla sólo para él; ahora que es grande sabe que no hay necesidad de ir hasta el cielo para tener su propia estrella y que las estrellas no son de color azul si no de un chillante color rojo.

**Hogar.**

Durante los últimos años había cambiado varias veces a lo que llamaba hogar, primero fue su casa-y la de sus hermanos-, tiempo después Hogwarts y más específicamente Gryffindor se convirtieron en su nuevo hogar, e inclusive ahí su verdadero hogar era el lugar donde sus amigos se encontraban, y ahora después de muchos años sólo podía considerar hogar el lugar donde él rubio estuviera.

**Confusión.**

Sí, esto estaba jodidamente mal, le estaba metiendo la lengua a un tio y no precisamente cualquier tio, si no al más odioso/arrogante/fanfarron/tremendamente sexy de todos; mientras le besaba con furia contenida y se pegaba más a él pensaba en lo estúpidamente mal de su situación…aunque si estaba tan mal no entendía porque se sentía tan bien, _bendita la confusión._

**Miedo.**

Desde hace tiempo Ron le insistía en terminar con los secretos y anunciar su relación, él siempre se negaba rotundamente, alegando que nadie se tenía que enterar de su vida, alegando que no le importaba lo que alguien pensara, el estaba cómodo así y no es que fuera mentira, pero Draco siempre omitía la parte más importante, su miedo a que sus familias les separaran.

**Rayo/Trueno.**

Draco es como el rayo, silencioso peligroso, mortal; Ron es como el trueno, ruidoso, explosivo pero al fin de cuentas sólo es eso, ruido; rayo y trueno uno no puede existir sin el otro, se necesitan, juntos son perfectos.

**Lazos.**

"_¿Lazos?"_ preguntó como si no comprendiera el término, aún no apartaba la vista del pergamino que Ron le había mostrado, mientras que el pelirrojo partía un pedazo de pastel que se encontraba en la mesa, su nombre estaba justo en medio de "enemigos" y "amigos", suspiró y enrolló de vuelta el pergamino; "está mal" dijo entregándole el pergamino a Ron, que ahora se atragantaba con un pedazo de pastel, "mi nombre está mal, debería ir en el apartado de amantes" sonrió provocándole un ataque de tos al pelirrojo.

**Mercado.**

Odiaba ir al mercado muggle, pero había prometido hacerlo y él siempre cumplía su palabra, pero esto se lo iba a pagar el pelirrojo cabeza hueca, nunca más le dejaría pedirle cosas en medio de su sesión de besos.

**Tecnología.**

Había sido su culpa, él y su bocota, nadie le había dicho que se ofreciera a armar el aparatejo ese, pero no se pudo resistir a que "San Potter" se luciera en frente de la señora Weasley, y aún así tuviera que contratar un muggle para conectar ese "_televosión"_ no le daría la satisfacción a nadie de verle fallar.

**Regalo.**

Se acercó a él, se veía nervioso y muy rojo –más de lo normal- se paró justo frente de él y le entregó un paquete, dios en verdad se veía lindo todo rojo, Draco tomó el paquete-un paquete grande y suave-lo abrió y de él sacó un suéter de un color verde-que estaba seguro que no existía ese color- con una enorme letra "D" en medio, "te lo manda mamá" apenas y murmuró alejándose de ahí , Dracó miró nuevamente el regalo sabía que tenía que haber hecho una lista.

**Sonrisa.**

Él no estaba acostumbrado a las sonrisas, en su mundo la sonrisas sólo eran una forma de ser educado y quedar bien con la gente, por eso le gustaba tanto las del pelirrojo, era alegre, sincera, divertida, era lo que una sonrisa debería ser , y que él nunca sería capaz de trasmitir.

**Inocencia.**

Si de algo pecaba Ron era de inocente, le enervaba ver cómo el carajada ese, se le pasaba por en medio de los ojos, y el cabeza hueca ni por enterado se daba, desde hacía algún tiempo Draco ya lo había notado y se lo ha dicho pero la comadreja no quería entender alegando que era amigos y algunas otras ridiculeces más, pero de algo Draco estaba seguro, nadie se aprovecharía de su inocente Ron.

**Conclusión.**

Después de mucho meditar, de mucho pensar había sacado una conclusión, el pelirrojo cabeza hueca era alguien para quedarse.

**Nubes.**

En una tarde para relajarse a Ron le gustaba ir al lago y observar las figuras de las nubes; pero en cuanto descubrió que últimamente lo único que veía eran serpientes y dragones supo que nado no andaba del todo bien.

**Cielo.**

Le encantaba verle volar, le hacía ver tan varonil- y no que abajo no lo fuera, pero vamos que eso era un plus- ver como su pelo se movía con el viento, podía verle por horas como su cabello rojo era resaltado por el azul de cielo, para Draco no había mejor forma de pasar la tarde.

**Paraíso**.

Besarle, acariciarle cada musculo de su cuerpo, estremecerse con el más ligero toque , llegar al climax juntos, eso era el único paraíso en el que creía.

**Infierno.**

Cada que los veía juntos, encendía algo en él, la furia de verle tan bien acompañado por Parkinson a veces era incontenible, y lo único que le consolaba era el infierno que por la noche le esperaba al rubio.

**Sol.**

Odiaba los días con tanto sol, no podía ver bien y siempre se ponía muy rojo, además de que no soportaba el calor, sólo encontraba algo bueno en días con tanto sol y era poder ver al pelirrojo sin camiseta y en pleno entrenamiento.

**Luna.**

Todas las noches salía de la torre a escondidas, siempre a la misma hora, siempre cuidando que nadie le siguiera, todo eran tan secreto, tan clandestino, nadie sabía que todas las noches se veía con su peor enemigo, nadie sabía que en sus encuentros no peleaban-por lo menos no con golpes ni maldiciones-, la luna como fiel aliada era la única testigo de sus encuentros.

**Ondas.**

Sabanas revueltas, almohadas tiradas por todo el cuerpo, las pequeñas ondas que se forman al compas del movimiento de sus cuerpos, lento, profundo , perfecto.

**Pelo.**

Odiaba su pelo era tan llamativo, tan característico, por una vez en su vida no deseaba ser pelirrojo, deseaba tener un color menos llamativo, claro que eso era antes de que Draco le dijera que con su color de cabello era lo único que le hacía especial.

**Supernova**.

Una sesión de besos, de caricias, de toques indecentes, arrinconándoles en una escalera de emociones, ropa que estorba y la cama que está demasiado lejos, sus cuerpos se unen y el desenlace deseado: el clímax una explosión de sensaciones, de sentimientos, era su supernova particular.

¿Comentarios? :3


End file.
